


dirty harry

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blood, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Pregnant Eggsy, Violence, eggsy's a lil ooc, harry goes on a rampage, kind of gorey, um idk what else to tag this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: never kidnap an alpha's pregnant husband, and daughter. unless you have a death wish. isaac finds this out, but it's already too late.





	dirty harry

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is better then usual and yeahj the ending fucking sucks but oh well.
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want: @heggsys

            Eggsy really had to marvel at how fucking stupid criminals could be.

            He glared at the guards in the room, and held his daughter close. “Sh, luv, we’ll be all right,” he said to her softly, wiping the tears off her cheeks, “Daddy’ll be coming for both of us, and they’ll be sorry.” She buried her face in his chest, and he tightened his grip around her, awkwardly pressing her against his large, rounded stomach. “Sh, Emily, it’s all right . . .” He kissed her forehead, and gently stroked her hair.

            She just continued to hold him tightly, and eventually she fell asleep. He looked around the room, wondering if he could find a way out without having Harry come looking for them. If he found out they were missing, all of them would be _more_ than sorry . . .

            Of course, anywhere they could escape, it was too small for Eggsy to fit through comfortably without harming himself or the baby. He wasn’t going to risk it. Rather just let Harry come and rip them to shreds then harm either of them . . .

            He looked to the door, and glared when it opened. He knew him immediately. “Fuck off,” he snapped, “Really Isaac? We leave you alone and you do this? You have a death wish, mate?”

            The man, Isaac, smirked at Eggsy. “I have no death wish. Actually, this is the perfect way to get rid of both of you. When he comes, he’ll be in such a rage, that he’ll completely disregard his own safety. Much easier to trap him and kill him when he’s angry like that. Alphas are so easy to kill when they have something they love. After he’s gone, it’ll be easy to kill you.”

            Eggsy stared at him hard. “I never pegged you as the type to murder a pregnant omega or a _child_. You’re really fuckin’ pathetic,” he spat, “You know, I used to envy you betas. You’re ignorant in the way of the alpha and omega bond, which I used to think was lucky for you. Now I think you’re just fucking stupid, because you think that he’ll be easy to beat. You’re all going to die and you won’t even have a chance. The massacre at South Glade Mission Church will be nothing compared to what he’s going to do to you.”

            Isaac winked at him. “Yeah, right. We’ll wait and see who’s going to regret this. Are you hungry?”

            “Fuck _off_ ,” Eggsy snapped back, tugging his sleeping child close.

            “Fine, starve. It’ll make my job a lot easier.” Isaac turned and left, leaving the guards alone in the room with Eggsy.

            He nervously eyed them. They were alphas, and he knew how most acted. They’d try to rape him or worse if they got the chance. He just needed to make sure he didn’t give them that chance.

            He rested his cheek against the top of Emily’s head, and closed his eyes. He knew that if he tried attacking them or something, they would use that opportunity to harm him. If he remained here, and didn’t move, there was little to no chance that they’d harm him.

            He just hoped his thoughts were correct.

 

 

            Harry woke up in the morning, feeling drowsy and sluggish. He rolled over to cuddle up next to Eggsy, and he was suddenly wide awake when his hands met the bed sheets. He sat up quickly, staring at the bed and looking around. “Eggsy?” he called, but knew it was unlikely for him to be up before Harry. “ _Eggsy?_ ”

            As he called out a second time, the TV in the room turned on. A grinning Isaac appeared in front of him. “Hello, Harry. I bet you’re wondering what’s going on. Don’t worry, your mate and child are fine, but they won’t be for long. If you want to see them again, I suggest you hurry your ass to my location. I already sent them to your handler, so you really don’t need to stress out too much.” He watched Isaac cock his head. “You ever think about teaching him some manners? He’s a nasty little thing. Kind of makes me wonder how someone like you ended up with him. No matter . . .” Isaac grinned madly. “Run, little rabbit—” He never got to finish his sentence, as Harry’s fist went through the TV.

            Harry growled loudly, and hurriedly put on some clothes. He wasn’t about to run in there unprotected. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He also grabbed his umbrella, and stormed out of the house. His glasses turned on when he got into his car, his growling obnoxiously loud.

            “ _Harry?_ ” Merlin called. “ _Are you all right? I got the message about Eggsy_ —” He stopped talking when he heard Harry’s loud, threatening growl. “ _Look, Arthur, I know how you feel. Don’t you think I’ve felt this feeling before I need to know your head’s properly in this, and that you won’t do anything stupid._ ”

            There was a loud huff, causing Merlin to sigh. “ _Look, Arthur, I know that sounded stupid, but I need to know. Are you?_ ”

            Harry gave a nod.

            “ _All right. Let’s go get your boy back._ ”

 

 

            Eggsy woke up to the sound of yelling. The guards nervously looked at each other, and tightened their grips on their guns. He giggled tiredly, smiling at them. “He’s _here_ , ain’t that right, baby?” he said loudly enough for the guards to hear. He gently stroked his stomach, and felt the baby kick. “Oh, yes he is, luv.”

            “Shut up, won’t you?” one of the alphas snapped, pointing his gun at him.

            “What? Scared my voice as well as my hormones will bring him here? Too late, buddy. You’ve got my distressed, pregnant omega hormones all over your base. He’s got me on his GPS and he’s coming for ya. If you don’t want to die, I’d skedaddle now.” Eggsy watched them carefully. He knew that they were considering it, and he settled down next to Emily. Knowing that Harry was here and was coming for them sent him into ‘relax’ mode.

            He grinned when he noticed the alphas disappear when the shouting and gunfire got closer. He remained where he was, though. Didn’t want to get caught in the crossfires. Might as well let Harry feel a little victorious too . . .

 

 

            “ _Jesus Christ, Arthur,_ ” Merlin said, stunned, as he watched Harry gauge out someone’s eyes. “ _Tone it down, will you? Kill them and move on with it. Isaac isn’t going to just stay still as you mutilate his men._ ”

            Harry snorted, but his low growl showed he understood, and wasn’t going to waste his time anymore. He could smell Eggsy, and knew he was getting close. His scent wasn’t distressed at this point, but he knew when he got closer it may change, and if he found any harm had come to any of them, Isaac would enjoy a slow, torturous death.

            As another wave of guards came, Harry just adjusted his cufflinks, and grinned.

 

 

            Eggsy woke up to the sound of the door opening. Harry’s scent was strong, so deliriously, he said. “Harry?”

            The person grabbed his hair, and he screamed, kicking and clawing at the hand. The person lifted him up, and Emily woke up. She started crying and screaming as the man dragged Eggsy across the room.

            “Shut up!” the man yelled at Emily, and Eggsy realized it was Isaac. Eggsy growled, but then whimpered as Isaac tightened his hold on him. “Call him off,” Isaac demanded forcing Eggsy to look up at him.

            “What?” he asked, staring up at him, tears in his eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about? I _can’t_! Like I said, you did this to yourself! There’s no stopping him. Not even giving us up would stop him! You fucked up!”

            Eggsy grunted loudly as Isaac slapped him hard. Emily continued crying, and Isaac snapped loudly. “ _Shut up!_ ”

            Emily bit her lip, forcing herself to stop. Eggsy said softly, “Emily, sweetheart, I’m okay, all right? Daddy’s okay. I promise.” Emily stared at him with wide eyes, and pushed herself down into a corner. Eggsy looked up at Isaac. “Whatever you’re going to do to me, can’t you put her somewhere else? Do you really think she should see this?”

            Isaac stared at him, and growled. “Fine.” He got up, and roughly grabbed Emily. Eggsy flinched. He didn’t want to do this, but he rather her be in a different room then watch him get beat. He took off his jacket. As Isaac dragged her past, he handed it to her.

            “I’ll be fine,” he told her softly, kissing her head. “Papa will be coming for you. Don’t worry. It’ll all be okay.” His heart clenched as he watched her wipe her eyes, and Isaac dragged her out.

            When he returned, he had a knife. Eggsy flinched. Isaac stormed over to him, grabbing him by the throat and forcing him down. He put a knee against his stomach, and the knife joined it there. Eggsy gasped, and he struggled again. He made loud, distressed sounds as he gently pressed the knife against his stomach. He distressed hormones were flooding the room, and the gunfire and screaming picked up.

            “Call. Him. Off,” Isaac said, punctuating each word by digging the knife into his stomach. “Or I’ll cut this fucking baby out of you, drag your daughter back in here, and force you to watch as I kill her.”

            “I _told_ you!” Eggsy snapped. “You’re fucked.”

            Isaac growled, taking the knife out, and digging it in somewhere else. Eggsy yelled, and whimpered loudly. He was thankful that betas had shit sense of smell, because Isaac would have killed him if he could smell how much hormones he was letting off.

            Eggsy had no clue how long this went on, with Isaac demanding that he called Harry off, with Eggsy continuing to scream and say that he couldn’t. Damn, betas were really fucking stupid.

            “I’m so fucking tired of this,” Isaac said, and Eggsy noticed through the pain that he was close to tears. “I’ll just fucking finish this myself.”

            Eggsy screamed, and raised a hand to protect himself, when suddenly Isaac was lifted off him. He wanted to sob with joy as he watched Harry repeatedly beat the shit out of Isaac. He struggled to sit up, and he ignored his husband beating Isaac, so he could look at his stomach. He touched it softly, and grunted. He felt the knife marks, and he sighed in relief when he realized that Isaac hadn’t cut that deeply.

            He looked up when he heard a loud _crunch_ , and he threw up when he saw Harry bring his foot down upon Isaac’s head, cracking it open. “Fucking hell, bruv!” Eggsy exclaimed, trying to not throw up again. “Was that necessary?” he asked.

            “Yes,” Harry said, voice deeper than normal and a growl still waiting to rip from his throat. “He hurt you, and he took Emily, and he deserved to die,” as he talked, he started growling again.

            Eggsy shook his head, and held his hands out. Harry rushed forward, burying his face in Eggsy’s neck and wrapping his arms around him. He inhaled sharply, as Eggsy said, “We’re okay, luv. We’re all okay. I promise.”

            Harry’s hands found the wounds, and he growled loudly. “They’re not deep, I promise you. He’s okay,” Eggsy murmured, and he smiled as Harry relaxed and buried his face against his stomach. “I know you want to stay here and reassure yourself that you saved me, but come on, Emily’s worried and we need to get home.”

            “Yes,” was all he said, before he rose up. He didn’t pick Eggsy up, instead he just took his hand and pulled him up. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and guiding him out of the room. They walked to the next room, and opened the door.

            “Papa!” Emily yelled, sobbing loudly as she ran into Harry’s arms. Harry picked her up, and hugged her tightly, before his arm returned to Eggsy’s side.

            “Shh, it’s okay,” Harry said softly to her, kissing the side of her head. “I’m here now. We’re going home. It’s okay.”

            Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. Eggsy rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, and they walked out, stepping over the remains of Harry’s rampage.

            “When we get home, I’m going to run you a bath,” Harry said absentmindedly. “Then wrapped you up in a blanket and not let you go.”

            Eggsy huffed. “Can we get some food first?”

            “Hm . . . yes,” Harry said, “I’ll make you something.”

            “Sounds brilliant.” Eggsy said, clutching Harry’s hand tightly. Harry smiled nervously at him, and Eggsy smiled back. They walked out together, ignoring the dead bodies, and just focusing on each other.  


End file.
